Splatoon x male reader
by Waydawiz711
Summary: (Y/N) is heading to inkopolis square for the first time. But before he could do much, you spot someone who will change your life.
1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) POV

I got on the train after paying for my ticket to inkopolis square. I considered buying a house in inkopolis plaza, but it was too expensive for me. While I was waiting on the bus, a creepy old guy with blue hair was watching me. When the bus stopped, I got off and speed walked away from him. I had recently heard about off the hook, and was worried that I'd missed their announcements when I got to the plaza. I waited a minute or two, and when nothing happened I was pretty sad.

But just before I walked away, the screen came to life, and everyone started watching.

Pearl: Y'all know what time it is!

Marina: It's off the hook, coming at you live from inkopolis square!

Pearl: Check it! Here are the current regular battle stages!

Marina turns her discs on her stand, and two stages pop up. (Y/N): (how'd she do that? That was so cool!) they go on announcing the rest of the stages, but before their outro, something happened.

Pearl: uh...why is our producer freaking out? Read the Teleprompter marina!

Marina: huh? Let's see...

Marina used her records and changed the screen.

Marina: THIS JUST IN! The great zap fish has...disappeared?!

Pearl: wait, like, for reals?! I feel like I've heard this story somewhere before...

(Y/N): ditto

Marina: there's more! Superstar Callie of the squid sisters has disappeared too!

Pearl: NOOOO! NOT CALLIE! Do something marina!

Marina: um...I can put a search par-

Pearl: whatever I'm sure they'll turn up at some point.

(Y/N): (that was a bit suspicious. But then again, this has happened before...)

Pearl: until next time...

Pearl & marina: don't get cooked...stay off the hook!

Then the large screen turned off, and everyone went back to what they were doing. I looked around for something to do. I then saw a grey haired inkling over by a sewer grate holding an umbrella. (Y/N): (that kind of looks like...no...could it be? But the clothes...whatever, I'll go check it out)

But before I could get close enough, the mysterious person went into the sewer grate. I walked up to the grate, and saw a not on the ground. I picked it up, and it said 'follow me'. I sighed, and went through the grate, and into the pipes. A few minutes later, I ended up on a floating island in Octo valley. I saw a small shack but before I could go any further, I saw the mysterious inkling. (Y/N): um...hi?

?: Hmm...the octarians...hey! You showed up! As soon as I saw you, I knew you were the one.

(Y/N): ...

Marie: I'm Marie. I know you're a bit starstruck, but I need you to get over it. Yes, I'm THAT Marie, from the squid sisters.

She strikes a pose, and I stare at her, not knowing who the squid sisters are.

Marie: you've never heard of me? For eel? Well, you obviously aren't very cultured, but you'll have to do. See... I've got a little...thing, I need help with.

(Y/N): (should I run?)

Marie: by now, you should know that the zap fish is missing, but it's not only missing, it was squidnapped by the octarian menace! How do I know this? On the surface I may be a talented superstar...

(Y/N): how modest of you

She gives me an angry look, and continues her speech.

Marie: but in truth, I'm agent 2 of the squid beak splatoon, a secret society of heroes who save the world from octarians. (if only Callie was around to lend a hand) ahem...I need YOU to get the Great zap fish back from those slimy octarians! Are you in?

I started to think about this, but before I could, Marie started talking.

Marie: I'm going to take your awkward silence as a yes!

(Y/N): HEY! You can't exactly answer this in 3 seconds!

Marie: too late! You are part of the team now! I even gave you a brand new hero suit as a bonus for signing up!

I looked down and saw that the suit was already on me.

(Y/N): how'd you do that!?

Marie: hahaha, that's not important. And look! It fits like a glove! (now bad for an old hand-me-down) now let's go tear those octarians limb from limb from limb from limb from- well...you get the idea. I also forgot to mention, that the entrances to the octarian realm are invisible, so you need to ink them to make them appear.

When Callie turns around to leave I tell her I have more questions. She turns around with a smile and says 'fine'


	2. Chapter 2

You exit the grate, panting and out of energy.

Marie: come on agent 4! Only two left to go!

(Y/N) ok *pant* Marie.

You enter the next stage, launching over to the level.

(time skip)

you shoot the electric ball surrounding the zap fish, and grab it. Once you exit the grate, you head over to the boss grate, which started to spark and lift the cover. You enter the grate, and start to battle the boss.

(another time skip lol idk how to do these things)

You splat the boss, and grab the zap fish, returning you to the grate. You super jump over to Marie, and hand her the zap fish.

(Y/N): there you *pant lightly* go

Marie: You seem pretty tired. Why don't you start to head back...

Marie has a worried look on her face, so you start to head back.

Marie: oh and agent 4! *you turn around and look at her* make sure to be back here tommorrow! You nod and head to the grate to inkopolis. (keep going...almost there) but before you can make it to, you collapse in the middle of into polis square, then you go unconscious.

?: oh my cod, are you okay?

(Y/N): mmph...

?: oh no, oh no. It's gonna be fine, I'll take you back to my place!

She tells someone else to get over here and help her.

?2: what do you need hel- oh. Ok get him to the limo.

The two people drag you to their 'limo' and Set you In the seat. You then fall asleep.

(time skip again lol)

You wake up to someone shaking you awake. You open your eyes and see an octoling.

(Y/N): OH NO! HELP!

The octoling puts a hand over your mouth and looks at you with a worried expression. (why is the octoling worried? About me?)

?: what's wrong?

(Y/N): *you look at her until she realizes you can't talk and she moves her hand* well, I saw you were an octoling, and I kinda panicked, and thought I was captured by the octolings.

?: what?! How do you know im an octoling?

(Y/N): well, I kinda saw the hair, and that was pretty much a dead giveaway.

?: oh no, you can't tell anyone, especially not pearl! What will people think of me? You CAN'T tell anyone please!

(Y/N): fine I won't tell anyone. And who's pearl?

Pearl: me.

The voice comes from behind you, and you jump up and almost fall over backing up away from the voice.

Pearl: hehe, come on marina we need to go to work.

Marina: ok pearlie.

(Y/N): oh wait! Can I come? I need to go to work.

Marina: sure.

All three of you head out the door, and when you do, you realize how big this place really is. (holy carp they love in a mansion!) then all three of you walk to the car and get in. Marina tells the driver to head to the studio, and they are off.

Marina: so...what's your job?

(Y/N): oh, um...stuff?

Pearl: stuff huh? Whatever.

Pearl keeps giving you looks, but when they arrive, the two idols go into the studio, and you head off to the grate. When no one is looking, you slink into the pipes, and in a few minutes you are back on the floating island. You can't find marie anywhere, so you sit on the couch and wait for her.

Marie: oh.. Hello agent 4, are you ready to get to work?

(Y/N): yea, let's go

You head to the next area and clear the first few levels with ease (this is a lot easier than before. Maybe because I'm used to it?) but the last level before the grate, he cleared most of the level with ease, but he was swarmed by elite octolings and injured.

Marie: agent 4! Are you ok? You need to get up or you'll be splatted!

You try to get up, and manage to walk a few steps before falling face first into enemy ink. The k stings your skin, and as you get up you hear people talking.

Octoling: aw, he's so cute

Octoling 2: I wish we could keep him.

Octoling 3: they don't allow pets at base. Let's just put him out of his misery.

Before they shoot you, you realize your ink tank is half full. You throw down an ink bomb, exploding them all. You limp over to the zap fish, shoot the. Ir le and grab it. When you go back to base, you fall over with a grunt and stare at the sky.

Marie: oh my cod agent 4, are you ok?!

(Y/N): I'm...*pant*...fine

Marie: you don't look fine. Take this.

She hands you something, and you put it in your mouth, it was rock shaped, but before you could say anything, it dissolved in your mouth, and you fell asleep. When you woke up, Marie was a few feet away sleeping on the couch. You try to get up, and surprisingly, you are able to it without pain. You shake Marie awake, and when she wakes up, she looks at you and says

Marie: hello agent 4...

(Y/N): thanks for giving me the medicine. Your the best.

Marie blushes slightly, and says your welcome. Then you get up to leave.

Marie: where are you going

(Y/N): to my friends house. I live there I guess.

Marie: oh...make sure you come back tommorrow...

Marie seemed disappointed that you couldn't stay. But you decide to walk back to your friends house. In about half an hour you make it back, and press the buzzer.


End file.
